


Bees and Sunflowers

by irond0rkness



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beekeeper Bucky, Cute, Florist Steve Rogers, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flower shop, just a bunch of fluff, not usually a stucky lover but here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: Bucky can't keep his eyes off the cashier working in his local flower shop.An accident happens.





	Bees and Sunflowers

A metal arm gently caressed a lavender plant, its cold fingers sliding over it, longing, as if it wished to touch something else. 

The owner of the arm was lost in thought, staring at the hot florist at behind the counter.

Then the man realized what he was doing and stopped immediately, concentrating on the pot and checked the price to disguise his interest.

He placed two big pots of lavender into his cart and walked over to the sunflowers, where there was a much better view of the cashier. Bucky walked on, gaze firmly locked on the form of the muscular man.

Due to his eyes not seeing where he went, the cart slided to the side and knocked down a big sunflower.

The cashier jumped to the beekeeper’s aid at once, grabbing a broom and a dustpan with him.

“I’m sorry! I’ll pay for it!” he squawked, words coming out in a tumble, his face turning red as a tomato, partly because of the mess he had made and partly of fear of being found out.

“It’s alright, said the hot stranger, already cleaning up the mess, smiling brightly through the inconvenience Bucky had caused.

That smile was so brilliant it looked like it could turn anyone’s brain into mushy goo, and boy, did it work on Barnes. His face mirrored the same expression as his 5-minute crush.

By then, all of the soil had been wiped away and disposed of, and the other man said: “Sorry about that. I think the pot was a bit wonky. I’m Steve, by the way. How can I help you?”

Bucky was lost on words and could only mumble: “Bucky, ‘m Bucky, I mean I’m James,” he took a breath and restored his composure, “I would like to buy some sunflowers. I want this sunflower, too.”

Steve’s brilliant smile faltered a bit and an expression of confusion appeared, his stare shifted from Bucky to the flower and back again for a few times and then said: “It’s okay, you don’t have to get this broken plant out of guilt. It was our fault as well.”

But James had already placed the pots in the cart and was waiting on him.  
He paid and left the store, his face red with embarrassment. He walked to his car and put the plants away, his movements almost robotic. The moment Bucky sat down, took his head in his hands and just cursed at himself.

What the beekeeper didn’t know was that he left behind an equally flustered cashier.  
______________________________________________________________  
A few weeks later, Barnes was back at the flower shop. 

Of course he had gone there after the incident, but this time he had a jar of his own honey with him, ~~ready to confess his undying love~~ ask Stevie out for a couple of drinks as ~~lovers~~ friends.

He thrust the honey into Steve’s unsuspecting hands as he was giving Bucky the change and almost dropped it in surprise

"I know it’s weird, but I would like to apologize for the sunflowers a few weeks ago also wouldyouliketogooutfordrinkslater?"

At this, Steve’s face flushed red like a tomato, still looking unfairly hot and beautiful.

The cashier stared at the jar of honey and said: “I would love to go out with you. My shift is almost over, so could you wait for about 15 minutes while I finish up?”

“Oh, I’ve waited for weeks, 15 minutes is nothing.”

Steve smiled another one of his brilliant smiles at him and Bucky felt himself melt under its radiance.

As promised, they met outside soon and talked about where they wanted to go.

Smiling, they both walked along the street, finally having the time to talk.


End file.
